Move To The Beat of Love
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: AU! FEM!MIRAGEN & KUROKO except for Akashi. Kiseki is a small time girl group composed of five girls who are the best of friends. But what would happen if all five of them fall in love with their manager, Akashi? Would they still reach their dream of becoming a top notch girl band? Or will they split up because of him. T FOR AOMINE'S LANGUAGE
1. LA CHA TA

**I'M BACKKKK This time with a romance story. AGAIN. But its HAREM. WHO DOESN'T LIKE HAREM? I WILL FIND YOU AND ONCE I DO, I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE. The songs I used are ****LA CHA TA by f(x). Go listen to it. Its Korean so I used the translation.**

**KNB is not mine**

* * *

"Okay, girls. Are you ready?", Akashi asks in the audio room. Kise gives him a thumbs up and he nods. He puts the CD in and the music starts blaring through the speakers.

The intro starts with just the music and the girls dancing to the rhythm. Their formation was windowed, two at the front and three at the back with equal gaps so everyone could be seen. In the middle was the shortest, Kuroko Tetsuna. On the the right was Midorima Shizuka and in front of her was Kise Ryouko. On the left in the back was Murasakibara Asuka and in front of her was Aomine Dai. Together, the five of them formed the local girl group called 'Kiseki'. They're all just middle schoolers, though.

_Do you hear this sound?_  
_Cool ladies and gentlemen come here,(ah ah ah)_

Kuroko sang first. She was the main vocalist of the group as well as one of the lead dancers. Her long blue hair was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a white Aero Postale shirt and plain grey jogging pants and a pair of Chuck Taylor's.

_Come on, don't push_  
_Everyone get out of your place and check this out (yeah yeah yeah)_

Aomine sang next. Just like Kuroko, she's a lead vocalist as well as the group's youngest member, being the only 1st year out of 2nd years. She is also known as the 'Black Pearl' of the group because of her tanned skin. She had blue hair, darker than Kuroko, tied into a bun. She was wearing a black hoodie with Batman's logo on it and a pair of denim shorts along with ballet flats.

_Flashing,shining sound, I like this style today_  
_Yes, your doing good. Follow me once again, lets go_  
_Stop fighting with the ones around and jump on_  
_Now that's it, its all ready_

Kise came out next. The blonde was the 'face of Kiseki', aka the group's pin-up girl. Because of her model-like face and height, she's considered as Kiseki's Finest. Though she isn't the best at singing; she always needs Kuroko's assistance. She was wearing a white over sized shirt with grey, leopard-patterned leggings under and a pair of legwarmers and Skechers.

_Now everybody says:_

_LALA just like this ChA~ ChA ChA on AH_  
_We're enjoying this ~ Lacha lacha ta ta _  
_Follow our song, Follow our bodies too, Now everybody_  
_Its so easy, everyone's doing good Baby!_

They all sang and dance in perfect synchronization, twisting their hips and swaying them effortlessly. Midorima was in front. She was the team's main dancer and eldest, therefore, making her the leader. Her dark green bangs were pinned to the side and her shoulder length hair was left untied. She was wearing a black tank top, topped by a light blue plaid unbuttoned shirt. White leggings and a black ruffled skirt adorned her lower track and her feet wore blue high tops.

_Under that table, _  
_Even inside her purse its overflowing (yeah yeah yeah)_

It was Aomine's turn again. She was isolated on the left while the others danced on the right. She did little movements but the if people were watching, they would be tantalized by the others' dancing. Akashi nodded in content as the five girls performed gracefully on the stage. They were getting better.

_Flashing,shining sound, I like this style today_  
_Yes, your doing good. Follow me once again, lets go_  
_Stop fighting with the ones around and jump on_  
_Now everyones ready._

Akashi was the group's manager and songwriter. Just like the others, he was a second year. They were the sole members of the music club. In the school named Teikou, no one ever cared about the other clubs aside the sports club. Their club isn't even official! The school's principal didn't take their offer so they just decided to make a music club secretly.

Every week, they practice in a park nearby Kuroko's house. The small place was deserted. It was the perfect spot. But today was an exception; Kuroko's father allowed them to use the stage where he performs at in a bar. The owner lets them use it, in return of them performing on Saturday.

_Now everybody says:_

_LALA just like this ChA~ ChA ChA on AH_  
_We're enjoying this ~ Lacha lacha ta ta_  
_Follow our song, Follow our breathing too. Relax, Now everybody_  
_Its so easy, Follow me Baby!_

_C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon Baby (come on)_  
_C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon Baby (come)_  
_C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon Baby come on_  
_Let's go, follow this exciting feeling_

_Come Come Come Come on baby_

But they didn't mind. It would give them more popularity. The girls always have wanted to become professionals. They've produced an album once and sold a hundred copies. But it never got legally played in the radio, just a few times in some unknown radio Aomine listens to.

_No need for more days, just like this_  
_You'll make it if you just practice some more_

_Yes your doing good, follow me like that_  
_Now its really ready. Now everybody says:_

_LALA just like this ChA~ ChA ChA on AH_  
_We're enjoying this ~ Lacha lacha ta ta_  
_Follow our song, Follow our bodies too, Now everybody_  
_Its so easy, everyones doing good Baby!_

_LALA just like this ChA~ ChA ChA on AH_  
_We're enjoying this ~ Lacha lacha ta ta_  
_Follow our song, Follow our breathing too. Relax, Now everybody_  
_Its so easy, Follow me Baby!_

He watches as the girls danced to their limits. Midorima would look at him once in a while and he would just smile. The girl would turn away and blush like a maiden, of course. Anyone who Akashi smiles at would do the same.

_Just move to the beat_  
_It ain't that hard_  
_Heat's rising up_  
_Party's just begun_  
_You don't have to be afraid, I'll show you how_  
_Say it with me now LA chA TA TA_  
_Going all night so live it up_  
_Go with the music and have some fun_  
_Put it on repeat_  
_This is how we groove_  
_Come on everybody_  
_Show them how we do _

The purplette was the tallest out of everyone as well as the second youngest. She was the team's lead rapper and one of the lead dancers. She wore a plain red shirt, a black jacket tied on her hips and denim jeans with a pair of Vans.

The song ended with all of them in a pose. They all stayed like that before the music faded. Aomine threw her hands in the air, exclaiming, "Fuck yeah! That show will be awesome!"

"Oi! Go back to your position. We're still not done. Two more songs remem-", before Midorima could finish the song's music started.

_Do do it, Chu~ (It s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Do do it, Chu~ _  
_Do do it, Chu~ (It s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Do do it, Chu~ _

The girls in front, Kise, Kuroko and Aomine, knelt down and and did their steps. And just like that, they practiced.

And they'll stay enthusiastic for music. Akashi just knows it because nothing could break them apart.


	2. NU ABO

**I've ddrawn the Kiseki Girls yesterday. I'll just post it next week on my tumblr. Anyways, I'm accepting requests. The song I used this chapter is NU ABO by f(x)**

* * *

"Girls," Akashi calls out. The Kiseki girls looked at him while eating their meals. Akashi set his tray down along with a small flyer. Midorima takes it and her eyes widened,

"Its a contest!", she exclaims, showing it to the others. The other four leaned over in interest at the flyer. Kise narrowed her eyes and read the flyer out loud.

"Music Battle XV: Supernova!"

Midorima took the flyer and read it closer, nodding when she understood what was it about. She sets it down and explains that, "This year's music battle's theme is 'Electronic and Futuristic'. So the songs are supposed to be in the genre of electro pop, dance pop,techno pop, etc"

The girls nodded in unison. Aomine scratches her head and asks, "Ano... senpai, what is Music Battle?"

Kise held her shoulders and gave her a serious look as she said, "Music Battle is a national battle known all-over Japan. All the contestants must have at least 3 members. There are also some ground rules. The group must have 1 first year or second year."

"What's the prize?", Aomine asks. The girls all had a dreamy look on their faces as they answered in unison, "A record label". Aomine felt excitement rising up as she exclaimed, "Really!? We should join!We can pulverize the other teams!"

Suddenly, their moods were brought down. She looked at her senpai-tachi who all had gloomy looks on their faces. Her expression became one of those sad ones as she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Last year," Akashi starts when none of the second years answered, "We were at the finals. Before you came, someone else had your spot. You two are very much alike. But then, she bailed and joined another team"

"What happened?", Aomine asks, curiousity taking over her. Akashi sighs and said, "We lost..."

"That must've hurt... Especially for you because you don't lose at anything", Aomine says, looking away. But still, she raised her head and asks, "Are we still joining?"

Midorima shakes her head and stands up, not really feeling hungry anymore. The other girls followed suit. Aomine looked at Akashi and asks, "So... we still list, right?"

Akashi smirks and says, "Definitely."

* * *

_The next day in the park..._

"AHOMINE!", Midorima shouts like a fire-breathing dragon. Aomine takes off her headphones and ask, "Yes, senpai?"

"WHY"D YOU LIST US UP?", she asks angrily. Aomine smiles nervously and points to Akashi and says, "It was his idea!"

Midorima scowls and pushes her glasses up. akashi just smiles and says, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no..."

"Good. Now go back to practice"

"Hai!"

The girls made the window form again, this time, it was three at the front and two at the back. Aomine was in the middle, Kise was on her left and Midorima was on her right. Behind them was Kuroko, in the middle of Midorima and Aomine, and Muraskibara was next to her, in the middle of Aomine and Kise. **(The** **formation was like this:)**

**X X X  
X X**

_Hey~,_

All five stepped forward. All five were wearing their uniforms with leggings underneath. Akashi nodded as he watched their choreography. Today, they were just going to practice the dance since its quite complicated, no thanks to Akashi. In this song, they used a mix of Korean words like Unni

_Yo!_

This year, their line-ups are flawless. Kuroko, their main singer, is a very powerful Soprano. She can hit any high note and change her timbre and octave anytime she wanted to. And her dancing skills are not to be taken lightly.

_Unni, what should I do?  
Listen to what I'm saying.  
Unni, I don't really know people._

_I'm always eccentric._  
_I'm always made fun of._  
_I'm really pretty._  
_If so, its okay._

Aomine, their lead singer, is an Alto. She can't hit very high notes but her voice is fine. Her rapping skills are superb too.

_A creative nickname chosen._  
_For example 'Goongdi Soondi'._  
_If you like it wave your hands._  
_I'm really a NU ABO!_

_Mystery, mystery. Don't know, don't know. You don't know yet._  
_Basics, basics. Love formula. Everyone's break up formula._  
_Hysteric, hysteric. Different, different. I'm too different._  
_My own will. My own preference. Like it, like it. NU ABO!_

_Na na, na na, na na, na na na, na na, na na, na na na na na  
Na na, na na, na na, na na na, na na, na na, NU ABO_

_Unni, listen to what I say._  
_I'm in the trance._  
_What is this feeling?_  
_This is the first time._  
_My heart is fluttering like crazy._  
_Like I'm in a dream._  
_I'm in the clouds boom boom._  
_This must be love._

_Just argue 3 times._  
_No hugs in the break up._  
_When you miss me and think of me._  
_Look at the couple rings._

Midorima did a vertical split on her lines. As the main dancer, of course she's the best. She can do any genre, starting from ballet to hip-hop to break dance. But break dances are her forte. She is not only known for her dancing skills but also her gymnastics. Before having an interest in singing, she was a gymnast. She mixes some tricks into the dance so that no one could copy it.

_Mystery, mystery. Don't know, don't know. You don't know yet._  
_Basics, basics. Love formula. Everyone's break up formula._  
_Hysteric, hysteric. Different, different. I'm too different._  
_My own will. My own preference. Like it, like it. NU ABO!_

_Na na, na na, na na, na na na, na na, na na, na na na na na_  
_Na na, na na, na na, na na na, na na, na na, NU ABO_

Kise is a good dancer as well. Before becoming a singer, she was Miss. Teikou. Every year, she gets nominated for the spot. and of course, with a face like taht, she always wins it.

_It's amazing falling in love._  
_It's like having my own unforgettable feelings._  
_It's like taking care of my own dream by coming about freshly._  
_Mystery ABO, that's all yours. That's you ooh~_  
_What you, What you call. What you, what you, what you call._

_How does this look? This is me, so what to do?  
You're considered special if you're next to me yeah~_

Murasakibara is an outstanding rapper. She doesn't make any mistakes but her dancing skills are quite poor. But her singing skills are on par.

_Mystery, mystery. Don't know, don't know. You don't know yet._  
_Basics, basics. Love formula. Everyone's break up formula._  
_Hysteric, hysteric. Different, different. I'm too different._  
_My own will. My own preference. Like it, like it. NU ABO!_

_Na na, na na, na na, na na na, na na, na na, na na na na na_  
_Na na, na na, na na, na na na, na na, na na, na na na na na_  
_Na na, na na, na na, na na na, na na, na na, NU ABO_

The song ended with all of them in a pose. This year's lineup is definitely unstopabble


End file.
